


Runaway - A HMDS Fanfic

by Aborealis



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: Fan backstory, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Running Away, You’ll see how skye ties into this dw, im really bad at tagging stuff, its 2 am what can I say, thats not even a Tag but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aborealis/pseuds/Aborealis
Summary: Masons brother wants to runaway. That’s about it.This is just something stupid i wrote while in my ~harvest moon ds feels~
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Runaway - A HMDS Fanfic

He still remembers the scene as if it was yesterday.  
Mason looked at his brother tearfully, and Norbert couldn’t blame him.  
"Wh-where are you going?" A sniffle came from his brother. He cried so often. But he had only been 9 at the time, who could have blamed him? Norbert opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it.  
He couldn’t bear making eye contact with his brother. Even if it was in the pale moon light.  
"You don’t want to leave, right?" Those words pierced his heart. Why must he make it so hard?  
A sigh came from his older brother.  
"Masy, look, I have a question…" He went on one knee to go down on his level,"If I left, you’d take good care of the business, right?"  
A nod.  
"…good."  
He stud up again. Norbert looked to the side, if he’d look in those tear-filled eyes again he’d reconsider. And he can’t do that know, he’s made up his mind.  
"I’ll have to leave to-…somewhere.",He explained,"But I promise to come back if you guys ever have problems, alright?"  
There was a silence from the boy.  
"Do you understand?"  
"But why can’t you stay here ALL the time…?" Mason whimpered.  
"(I’m a coward.)" Norbert thought. He didn’t want to do any of this. The boy loved his little brother dearly, sure, but everything else in their household was hell. Just hell. Their was mother was too stern with them, always forcing Norbert into activities he didn’t want, like playing the piano, random sports, but most importantly- tailoring. It was a nice hobby, sure, but he would rather drop dead than have to tailor for the rest of his life. She never let Norbert be himself either, he often liked more feminine things such as earrings, though his mother did anything but encourage that, only making fun of his likes. Norbert always liked long hair, do you think she let him keep it? Of course not. There was not once a hint of serenity when their mother interacted with him. Was she any better with Mason? A little. But only because he never showed his own interests and actually enjoyed tailoring. Still though, neither received any affection from their mother, none, na-da. They were just prizes in her eyes. ”Look what my son can do!“ ”Well, my son can-“ She loved boasting about them, not that she because she loved her sons, just because they were like trophies to her. Their father wasn’t much better, a lazy gold digger that couldn’t have cared less about his children. Most he did was buy them food, and that was about it. He just got married for the money, which was clear to see, the pair treated eachother more like roommates who are slightly acquainted with one another.  
And he wanted to run away from it. He thought about the plan to run away for weeks, which always ended with him crying, feeling like a brat for not wanting carry on the family tradition and feeling like he was asking for too much affection. Being shown off like a trophy and having food on the table every day could count as affection, right?  
”I want too much.” A phrase he often muttered under his breath in those nights. That was when a certain thought came into his head.  
"You don’t deserve their love anyway, get out of here."  
And that’s what he had planned on doing.  
"…I’ll explain it to you one day Mason."  
His little brother hugged his waist tightly, whimpering.  
"But Norbert-"  
"It’s Skye from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> This ending sucked, yea?? Probably


End file.
